Irdes
by rosacmb
Summary: Legolas finds love and goes through the many hardships that attempt to keep that love from surviving the war of the Ring.
1. Chapter 1

The night was colder than usual. However, considering that they were in perilous times, the evening sky was unfairly marvelous. Legolas looked upon the vast blackness of the sky, and of Rohan's plains. His hand came up to his left shoulder, massaging the sore muscle he found lightly. The company had returned from the battle at Helm's Deep to Edoras, where they spent days recovering.

It had been a long time since Legolas had time to think of anything else but the war. They had always been on the move—strategizing, running endless miles, slaying Orcs and Urukai left and right. After their rest, Gondor would be their next destination. The great battle of their time was finally here…fate would be decided at the great city of Minas Tirith. If this is where Legolas would be, he would enjoy this rare moment of peace greatly.

His thoughts were everywhere, although he knew where they ought to be. He was so distracted he barely noticed Aragorn join him at the edge of the balcony, which was very unlike him. The mention of her name brought both pain and love.

"Irdes has sent word to Edoras. She has been attempting to contact us since we left Rivendell."

Legolas knew this. He had been avoiding her attempts to contact him all through their journey. He knew he could not deceive his friend, but he tried anyway to remain unreadable.

"What business does she have with Theoden?"

"Her business is with you, mellon."

The last he had seen Irdes, they had fought heatedly and he had left for the journey with them on poor terms. He regretted it immediately, yet his pride prevented him from making proper amends. Legolas let out a quiet sigh. He continued to look out into the vast emptiness.

"There is nothing for her here."

"I somehow do not believe that."

Aragorn gave his friend a knowing stare, for he too knew the worries that Legolas carried with him concerning the love of his life. He too sent Arwen to the Undying Lands, where she had a chance of an eternal, peaceful existence. He too, deep down did not want her to depart. But, he too, knew that it is what's best for them both…to be free of middle-earth and the unstable future it currently held.

To love was to sacrifice. And Legolas knew that he must for her. He just wished it didn't have to be so painful.

His thoughts turned to happier times…

 _Rivendell, Third Age_

"Legolas, I am glad you have arrived safely."

Legolas greeted Lord Elrond with a respectful bow of his head. His eyes scanned briefly across the scenery of Imladris and its beauty. It was known that Elrond favored his youngest daughter the most of his children and no celebration of hers was ever anything less than extravagant. This night, they celebrated her birthday and many were invited, including himself and his father Thranduil. The king of Mirkwood greeted Elrond alike his son before they were led to the banquet hall, where many have already began feasting.

Legolas sought out Aragorn and found him seated next to Arwen. They locked eyes and exchanged hearty grins before Aragorn's attention was stolen once more by Arwen's conversation. Many spoke of their relationship with mixed opinions, but Legolas knew that regardless, they would love each other all the same. He slightly envied the love his friend had found.

"I hear Thedis has brought his daughter to the celebration."

Legolas overheard two elf nobles across from his seat speak and his interest mildly sparked at the recognition of the name Thedis, one of the captains of Lothlorien's army. The two nobles spoke in hushed tones, but it was useless, for they were in a room full of elves and their sensitive hearing.

"She is unlike any I've ever seen. Absolutely stunning."

"Do you think she's married off? She couldn't be, she's at least a thousand years younger than us."

"I doubt it. I'd like to bed an elleth like her. None of the ones here in Imladris look anything like her."

Their slightly crude conversation was cut off as the source of it floated gracefully into the room, her father following right behind her. Thedis looked the same as Legolas last remembered. Elves always kept their youthful appearance, but like all elder elves, their eyes carried a sense of wisdom that younger ones did not possess. His long brown hair was pulled back into a circlet and his hand guided the lower back of his daughter in protectiveness.

Her reputation did not disappoint, for she was as the nobles said: stunning.

Elves usually sported fair colored hair and skin but this elleth had long waves of jet black hair that passed the small of her back. Half of it was pulled back and fastened, little strands left to curl gracefully against her face. Instead of creamy skin, it was golden with bright gold eyes to contrast deeply with dark pink lips. Despite her physical beauty being quite a distraction, it was her eyes that fascinated Legolas the most. They carried a sense of allure and mystery…as if she held a secret that no one else knew. They were almost feline-like and Legolas soon picked up on the all-around attraction with the male elves in attendance.

Almost every elf maiden in all of middle-earth was physically beautiful. For this reason, Legolas did find it quite redundant. He had his fair share of short lived romances and one-night passions and all with the same kind of elleth. Beautiful and fair. This elleth that took the honor of sitting right next to him was like a breath of fresh air for all. Legolas began to wonder if this was the real reason her father refused to bring her along with him in his journeys.

"Legolas. It has been a long time. I present to you my daughter Irdes of Lothlorien. Irdes, this is Legolas, Prince of the Woodland Realm."

"My Lord," a soft soprano murmured softly, her head bowing slightly in respect.

As she looked up, her gaze was quite piercing. Legolas chose deftly to look unaffected by her beauty, unlike so many other elf lords at the party. Instead, he confidently took her hand and grazed his lips lightly onto the back of it.

"Please just call me Legolas. I'm hardly old enough to be a Lord."

His comment earned a tug upright of her lips.

For the rest of the dinner, Legolas paid as little attention to her as he possibly could. An elleth like her was probably used to all sorts of attention, but if he were to lure her in, he would have to be smarter than that. His plans seemed to be working as he noticed her gazing upon him from the corner of his eye, a look of curiosity etched in her features. He smiled internally and continued to finish his supper.

She would be his before the end of this age. He would make sure of it.

Amongst the celebrations, Legolas had somehow found Aragorn. He was seated near the dancing, watching Arwen gracefully move across the floor in the arms of her father. He smiled brightly as his eyes followed her, an empty goblet hanging idly from his hand. Legolas joined him in the seat adjacent to him.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself quite a bit." Legolas teased him. Aragorn gave him a knowing smile.

"You should enjoy your evening as well. I saw you were seated next to Thedis and his daughter. She's causing quite the stir this evening."

"I did not even know Thedis had a daughter."

"He is very private with her. Her mother passed away long ago. She was mortal." Aragorn rustled around his pocket for his pipe and lit it, puffing out a wisp of smoke into the chilled air.

"And how do you know all this information?" Legolas asked, his eyebrow arched up. Another puff of smoke filled the air, and Aragorn smiled sheepishly.

"Arwen enjoys indulging me in mild gossip."

Legolas chuckled lightly and failed to notice a figure float in front of him. His eyes first caught site of her white dress, which hung gracefully on her lithe figure. As he looked up, Irdes was staring down at him. She wore a mischevious glitter in her eyes that was not present before at the banquet.

"I do not want to come off as childish, but I have been dared to ask your hand in a dance. Would you do the honor of not embarrassing me?"

Slowly, she held out her hand to him, awaiting his acceptance or denial with confidence. Legolas stood from his seat and noticed he was a good head taller than her. She smelled faintly of raspberries and jasmine.

He took hold of her hand.

"I would be honored."

Legolas looked back at his perplexed friend before following Irdes to the dance floor.

It was not usual for an elleth to ask first to dance, but Irdes was already in the realm of unsual where Legolas was concerned. He rather enjoyed her boldness. He felt the curious stares on the two of them from the other guests, most of them elleths who glowered in jealousy or bitterness at Irdes and her audacity to ask the Prince of Mirkwood to dance. Irdes did not seem to pay them any mind. Her attention was fully on Legolas. He swiftly took her into his arms and began to move to the music. Irdes was pleasantly surprised, mostly because she wasn't expecting him to be a marvelous dancer. Irdes had heard many stories from the elleths back home in Lothlorien of the Mirkwood Prince, and rumors of his handsome features was no fallacy. His arms felt strong and protective, fitting of a warrior such as himself as they held her in dance.

"I have known your father for years and I have never met you. Are you in hiding, perhaps?" Her laughter rang beautifully in his ears. He longed to hear it once more.

"My father seldom travels with me because he does not wish to disrupt my studies. I wish to become a healer."

"Truly? Then you must join me when I go to war. You would be most useful."

She laughed again and the animal within him purred in satisfaction.

"I have heard many tales of you, and I must say not all of them are in truth."

"Like what?"

"That you were astonishingly good-looking. I do not quite see it." She was teasing him and he relished it. He twirled her around in place and directed her back into his arms, her form coming onto his with a soft thud. As they continued to dance, more and more onlookers began to notice them, for the two of them were a marvelous site.

"I fear your judgement might be clouded, my lady Irdes."

"Just Irdes. I abhor formalities."

"You and I alike."

 _Present Day_

"The time has come! We ride for Minas Tirith, for the fires of war will not delay!" King Theoden cried as he led the warriors of Rohan that resided in Edoras in haste.

No time had been wasted. At dawn they commenced the ride to the battle of their time, with Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, Eomer and Gandalf riding right behind the seemingly endless horde of Rohan's army.

As their journey began, her golden eyes were all he could see…and he soon realized it was only by her love he would survive these dark days.

By her love, he drew strength. By her love, he had possessed courage.

He loved her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Legolas!"

"Hmm?"

Legolas looked up and saw Gimli standing before him. Nightfall had come swiftly once again. They were camped out next to the mountains where the Rohirrim were to gather by order of King Theoden. Legolas and Gimli shared a tent along with Aragorn, who had been recently called to Theoden's quarters. Legolas and Gimli stayed behind and the dwarf finally could not hold his tongue if he had to watch his elf companion sulk quietly any longer.

"Are your elf ears malfunctioning laddie? I've been calling yeh for ages now."

"Sorry, Gimli. What is it?"

"Let's find some food." The dwarf muttered, gesturing for Legolas to follow him out of the tent. Legolas shook his head.

"I ate Lembas earlier. I am full."

"Oh cease this madness won't ya? Spit out whatever goblin mess is pestering your mind!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You look more aloof than a love sick girl. Tell me. What is her name?"

Legolas turned his head to the side indifferently. He did not want to discuss anything, especially with Gimli.

"There's no one."

"No use denying it. I hear you muttering her name at night." At this revelation, the elf prince's eyes widened and he looked slightly mortified. The dwarf was enjoying this immensely. He was going to milk this for as long as possible.

"Irdes, was it?" Gimli grinned. He plopped heavily next to Legolas, who was looking grimmer by the second. "Where does this lucky girl reside?"

To Gimli's surprise, Legolas relented and answered back.

"Lothlorien. But I met her in Rivendell."

"Lothlorien? But that is where we saw the Lady Galadriel. Were you able to see Irdes before we left?"

Legolas shook his head. He felt extremely uncomfortable talking upon this subject as he noticed his hands were playing mindlessly with the edge of his bow hanging from his hand. He cursed her ability to make him suffer mentally, even as there were leagues apart from each other.

"I had just missed her. She departed with most of my kin to the Undying Lands."

"Aye…I see." Gimli replied quietly.

Silence fell between them, the crackling of the fire the only thing resonating in the air. Legolas set his bow down on the floor beside him and watched the fire flicker before him. At the beginning of their journey, Gimli despised elves and placed that judgment quickly onto Legolas when they had met. But now as he watched the same elf-now his friend-gaze somberly into the fire, he felt the need to comfort him. Gimli let out a heaving sigh and rested his feet upon a nearby stool.

"Tell me about her, laddie."

* * *

 _Rivendell, Third Age_

"Tell me more about your travels." She urged the elf prince. She knew near to nothing of other lands and wished to hear from him his experiences.

"I've traveled to most places in Middle-Earth. My last endeavor was in Erebor."

"Erebor? With the dwarves?"

"Ai. My father and I fought in the Battle of the Five Armies. We fought legions or orcs led by Azog the Defiler. I am sure you have heard tales?"

"You fought Azog the Defiler?"

Irdes heard of the many stories of battles and wars from her father but Legolas seemed to be on the younger side. To have already been a part of such important events in their world was fascinating to her. Legolas found her curiosity to be endearing.

"That was Thorin Oakenshield's opponent, actually. His son Borg was more of my enemy."

Irdes scrunched her nose.

"Orcs bear children? That imagery isn't comforting."

It had been three days since Arwen's birthday. Lord Elrond had extended his hospitality to his guests from distant lands for as long as they wished. Legolas was pleased his father decided to stay for a few days before departing back to Mirkwood. Irdes and her father were also doing the same.

He had spent most of his time with Irdes. Currently, they were near the borders of Rivendell, where blue rivers ran beautifully under the rays of sunlight. Together they sat at the edge of the water, admiring the scene together.

Legolas learned that Irdes was a good thousand years younger than him. She was young, slightly naïve and beautiful…and she knew she was beautiful. The way she taunted him with alluring stares and mischievous glances proved that she knew how to seduce elves and probably men alike. Despite this, her father said she had turned down countless of suitors, because her main aspiration was in healing.

She was almost one with nature. It was amusing, yet quite attractive to see her in the finest of dresses but sitting quite comfortable in the grass and dirt, not a care in the world. Her black waves of hair were slightly in disarray from the wind, but it enhanced the raw sensuality she embodied so well. His eyes fell to her well filled figure and breasts, that heaved up and down as she heartily laughed, stirring a primitive longing within him that he worked hard to suppress.

An idea sprang into his mind.

"Come with me. And bring a bow."

They had spent the rest of the day practicing archery. Irdes never felt more foolish in her life. She felt like she was disgracing all of her kind by not excelling with a bow and arrow. Legolas found her amusing as he helped correct her form, pushing her elbows up with his hand slightly.

"This is the ideal position. Now you must practice your aim."

He spent another hour teaching her what took him near a millennium to master and came to the conclusion that she was a swift learner. By the end of their session, she had made ten shots within the target range, and one good shot dead in the middle. She jumped up and down in excitement and told her father of her grand feat at dinner that evening.

"I don't advise you to grow too fond of her, Legolas."

The elf prince looked up at his father startled. His gaze went toward the direction of Irdes and her father farther down the banquet table to make sure she did not hear. When it was certain she was preoccupied, Legolas looked back at his father nonchalantly.

"She is a friend, Ada. Nothing more."

"I would hope for such. She is to be engaged to Haldir before our kin depart for the West."

Legolas reacted to the news with a slight twitch of his hand, but instead sent a reassuring smile to his father.

"I shall make note of that."

* * *

 _Present Day_

"Haldir!" Gimli exclaimed. "The elf general who aided us at Helm's Deep,"

Legolas nodded.

"Indeed. They were married shortly after we had departed Rivendell for our journey."

"You let that snob of an elf take her away! I mean…may the Valar bless his soul—" Gimli had just remembered Haldir had fallen in the battle he was not even required to be a part of, "—surely you could've been the one to marry her. You're the prince of Mirkwood!"

Legolas smiled, something he hadn't done genuinely in a long while.

"Just because I am royalty, doesn't mean I always get what I want." Legolas smirked. "He was better for her," Legolas felt his jaw clench as he uttered those words, "They were meant to depart for the west together. When he turned up leading the reinforcements at Helm's Deep, I was surprised. But it also showed what great honor he withheld."

Gimli snorted and Legolas gave him a reprimanding look.

"Haldir was honorable. More honorable than how I treated her before we departed." Legolas felt a dull ache in his chest. How he detested the feeling. He closed his eyes and thought of her laughter and her golden eyes and the pain subsided slowly.

"But as any love tale goes…I'm going to make an educated guess," Gimli spat into the fire before looking the elf straight in the eye.

"Despite everything…the one she loved was you."

Legolas remained quiet. Gimli grunted in approval and took the silence as a confirmation of his words.

"It matters not Gimli. Our world is in peril…she cannot stay here."

"That's a load of orc shat, and you know it."

Before Legolas could retort back, they were interrupted by a Rohan soldier, who lifted the entrance of the tent and peered his head inside.

"Lord Legolas, Lord Gimli. Aragorn is packing his equipment…where is he going? It is the eve of battle!"

Legolas and Gimli exchanged looks and they both had a sneaking suspicion Aragorn was about to attempt to leave them behind.

"Come, Gimli! We must catch up to him!"

They quickly gathered their possessions and rushed out of the tent into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Irdes refused to take the ship to Valinor.

She wouldn't. She couldn't. Even when her father begged her to abandon all hope and feelings she had for Legolas, she couldn't.

"Irdes," Thedis' voice was laced with absolute despair, "I cannot depart these lands without you. You are all I have left."

Guilt was creeping into every crevice of Irdes and her entire being. She felt like a terrible daughter for putting her father in this dilemma. She was being selfish and she knew it. But no matter how much she tried, the thought of departing middle-earth for good without Legolas—the thought that she might not ever see him again—she could not bear it.

She watched from her view at her balcony at her kin down below, the ones departing already beginning to form organized lines in preparation for the departure to the seas. All were cloaked and together they sang a haunting hymn that seemed to echo all throughout Lothlorien. Her father's voice broke her thoughts once more.

"Legolas has not answered any of your attempts to contact him. He no longer cares, Irdes."

"That's not true Ada, and you know it."

Irdes turned around to face her father. In all her life, her father had kept the same wise, calm and all-knowing demeanor that elves were so well known for. But at this moment, he was deduced to a complete worrisome state, his eyes filled with fear and anxiety. His hands gripped tightly at the hilt of his sword and his shoulders were squared. Despite this, Irdes breathed evenly and kept her ground.

"He ignores me because he thinks he's doing what's best for me."

"And he is right to do so. He wants you to leave this world. It will not be long now…I sense the power of Sauron growing stronger by the day. The world of men will fall, Irdes. It is time for our people to go."

"And what of Legolas? What of those in his company that work to rekindle hope?" Irdes could feel tears burning her eyes but she blinked them away fiercely. Her father remained silent.

"I love him, Ada. I cannot retreat to Valinor like a coward and forsake him."

Father and daughter stood at the impass they had reached and as he stared at his daughter and the strong person she had become, he could not help but smile. Irdes watched him wearily, not entirely sure how to interpret it.

"You have always been a reminder to me of your mother." Thedis whispered softly, "The same passion that ignites in your eyes burned within hers." His callused hand reached to tuck a long strand of dark hair behind his daughter's ears, and Irdes watched her father's eyes, knowing they were reminiscing lost memories of her mother.

Irdes had very few memories of her, but all who knew her spoke of her as the fairest of mortals. Her father often claimed she was a splitting image of her mother, aside from the golden eyes she inherited from himself.

* * *

 _Lothlorien, Third Age_

"Legolas…do you recall memories of your mother?" Irdes asked softly as her hands grazed the cold stone of her own mother's grave. Her name was etched in elven letters and a statue carved in white marble stood tall before them.

"I do not. I was so young when she passed."

Since they had met, it had been Legolas' sixth trip to Lothlorien. Despite his father's warnings of her betrothal to Haldir, Legolas had continued to seek her out, taking many side trips to Lothlorien when his father would send him on journeys with various errands and political moves.

Irdes bent down and placed a lone jasmine flower at the feet of her mother's statue, slowly looking up into her stone carved face. She had barely known her mother but the emptiness her loss brought was always present.

She felt Legolas grip lightly at her shoulder.

"Come. Let us go before we are late for dinner."

The depressing afternoon soon turned back into cheer and laughter as they ate together in the dining halls. The lady Galadriel sat at the head of the room as usual and Legolas could not tell if she had merely blinked or winked at him briefly when their eyes met from across the room. He flinched when he felt a piece of bread hit his cheek and he turned to glare at Irdes, who was feigning innocence poorly.

As night came, the two of them sat atop the balcony of her chambers, their feet dangling at the ledge. The stars were bright. Irdes was clad in a light lavender dress and barefoot, her hair moving softly with the breeze. Legolas had removed most of his traveling garments and changed into a dark blue tunic, which he made look more regal than it really was. She often forgot he was royalty as he rarely wore anything but what was necessary for battle or travel.

Legolas moved his hand atop hers and she did not retract his gesture. They had refrained from speaking of the feelings they both knew existed between them, but it was moments like this Legolas took as confirmation that is was indeed real and not one-sided. They were both in comfortable silence admiring the view below them when Irdes spoke out.

"My mother disobeyed her parents and married my father."

Legolas peered down at her at his side curiously.

"They knew that he would outlive her and they did not wish for her to become depressed at this inevitability."

"Understandable." Legolas nodded his head, "Although, I do not know if they ever took into account that your father would suffer too. He would endure her loss long after she was gone. I'm sure he still does to this day."

"She fought to be with who she truly loved despite the consequences. I wish to be as she was."

Legolas didn't know if she knew, but he understood the hidden context of her statement. Her marriage to Haldir was drawing near. Perhaps this was the reason neither had the heart to speak of their feelings towards one another. Was he a masochist for coming to see her again and again knowing she was promised to another?

She felt his lingering gaze on her and she looked up to meet it. His eyes were swirling with mixed emotions—they suddenly darkened as they lowered to her parted lips that beckoned him, taunted him.

Before he realized, he leaned in and chose to ignore the clouds of doubt that loomed over him. As he captured her lips for the first time in one swift motion, his being sighed in content as he felt her kiss him back with the same want he felt. His arm looped around her waist to draw her nearer to him, his other arm lifting up and with his callused hand, he held her face possessively in place. As they parted, their foreheads touched and Irdes dared not open her eyes—for if she were to look at him once more, she could not hold back her inhibitions any longer. There, under the stars, she cherished this moment and she knew she would never forget it.

* * *

 _Present Day_

Thedis held his daughter's face in his hand and leaned down to kiss her temple.

"If you choose to stay, I shall honor your decision."

Irdes widened her eyes in surprise. "Truly?"

"Truly. But I shall not depart for Valinor either. I will stay with you here along with the few of our kin who choose to remain."

Irdes felt both joy and sorrow at once. She knew that if he were to stay, he would have to join the battle at Minas Tirith. Although Haldir was not the one she truly loved, news of her husband's death at Helm's Deep had saddened her greatly. Her eyes filled with tears at the thought of both Legolas and now her father having to be in such danger. Her father took her into his arms at once, for he knew what his daughter's fears were.

"I love you, my daughter. More than life."

The breeze that flew in from the open window of her chamber caused Irdes to shiver, but in her father's arms she felt at peace.

The fate of the world was uncertain…but what little hope she had still burned strong.


End file.
